One-Shot Xover
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Sorry for the unoriginal title. This is a One-Shot about Naruto becoming the Kyuubi no Kitsune and meeting Sam amd Dean Winchester. Some demons are involved, some ramen, and some spying. Slight cussing.


**A/N: Heyo! So for those who read my other fanfics, just know that I'm not giving up on them, I've just got some serious writers block right now and currently I'm really into the first anime I ever watched: Naruto. So this is gonna be a crossover of Naruto and Supernatural. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **P.S.- this is probably gonna be a one-shot, quite possibly a two-shot cuz I need to write something down and this is one of my ideas.**

Chapter 1: Uh... You're Not Him...

Naruto walked down the streets of Eugene, Oregon. He smiled and waved to those he passed, the bag on his shoulders bouncing as much as his spirit.

Though Naruto no longer looked the same, he still remained as the classic number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja we've all come to know and love. He wore some dark grey sweats (as those were the closest to his ninja pants these days) and some tan Converse that were so worn there were holes in some places and the entire front part of the shoe was detached from the cloth itself. Naruto still loves orange, so he constantly had on his favorite sweatshirt: a throwover kangaroo-pouched orange sweatshirt. It was a size too big, the sleeves pushed up to the elbows to help cope with the warm weather that Eugene never got.

Besides the clothing there was only one major difference: his hair. Instead of his usual spiky and uncontrollable sun kissed hair, it was cut and combed to the side like all the other modern white boys you see today. His whisker marks seemed to be hard to find due to his extremely tanned skin, though you could still see the unique birth marks if you looked close enough.

Naruto tightened his grip on his bag as he continued down the street. The modern world was something that had taken time for the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir to get used to. After the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End (again), Kuruma had realized that with all the power behind the chidori and rasengan then both would either lose ligaments or quite possibly their lives. So, with all the power he had remaining, Kuruma gave his chakra- along with his dying spirit- to Naruto.

When Naruto has awoken, he had felt different. He felt far stronger than he usually did, but he felt pain from a loss he had yet to realize. Turning his head, Naruto gave a slight wimper at the deceased Uchiha that lay next to him. Sasuke's arm had been disintegrated in the blast, and he had bled out within minutes. It was a slow, painful death that Naruto had not witnessed due to Kuruma sacrificing himself to save his host.

Naruto wailed in agony as he cried through all the emotional pain that ripped through his head. His eyes turned red, slits taking place of his once-rounded pupils. Memories flooded his head as all of Kuruma's experiences entered his mind. He saw their final battle through Kuruma's eyes, and heard the Kyuubi's final thought: **"Naruto, you are the only human I have ever cared for. You're the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. Live on for your village. For your friend. And for me. You will stay 16 for the rest of your years, which will hopefully be far longer than I lived. Goodbye Kit. Keep an eye on the world for me, and don't become power- hungry and hateful as I did."** And with that, everything went black.

(Back to 2018)

Naruto's smile wavered as he recalled those events. Kuruma had passed on, for good this time, and now Naruto was the new Kyuubi. He had gone into hiding after his best friend and life long partner had died, leaving him alone to wallow all alone. The other demons had eventually reformed, and when they discovered what had happened to Naruto, they tried to cheer him up. When it didn't work, they would hide away, slumbering away for years to come. They still slept today, though Naruto had stayed awake for those next few thousand years.

When the sun kissed blonde had finally come out of the cave he had stayed in, the world was different. There was an entirely new language, and buildings that were made of metal. There were weird creatures that would roar down the streets as people sat inside like they weren't being devoured by the strange contraptions. The air was polluted, it tasted sour in Naruto's mouth, but he quickly learned over the years.

Now, Naruto was heading for the local high school. If he was to be 16 for forever, then he might as well learn all he can. He only had another month or so left of his sophomore year, and he already had A's in all of his classes. Naruto had studied for years in the library, learning all he could. He could be whatever he wanted to be when he grew up, that is if he did grow up (he already knew that would never happen). So Naruto refound himself, making friends and becoming a "normal" teen. At the end of the day, he'd return to his apartment, grab the apron that had his name sewed in the corner, and race down to the diner downtown near the college, where he would do whatever he could to earn his pay.

So when Naruto ran into two men on his way to school, it was an unusual for him. He'd been in Eugene ever since he came out of hiding, and these two men were different. The tall moose looking dude had a bored look on his face, whereas the short dirty blonde looked like he was ready to murder poor Naruto who just looked up at them.

He blinked a few times before smiling and giving a wave, gently walking by the two large men. "Sorry about that, I'm in a little bit of a rush. Hope you enjoy your stay in Eugene!" With that, the blonde boy turned around and continued down the road, never noticing the glance that passed between the two foreigners.

(Timeskip to 7th period)

Naruto struggled to keep his eyelids open. Mr. Harpenger was one of the slowest, most boring teacher Naruto had. His voice reminded the Konoha ninja of one of those documentary narrators, the voice so flat and constant that it made Naruto's Head droop.

"... and then Roosevelt was shot and killed by... blah blah... blah blah blah blah..." Naruto's head clunked on the desk, his head quickly shooting up as if nothing had happened. A few kids that had seen the incident snickered before going back to doodling, staring at their phones, sleeping, or actually paying attention. Naruto turned his head to look at the clock mounted on the wall. _Only two more minutes... I'm almost there..._ Naruto stealthily began putting away his belongings, other teens beginning to do the same. It was a Friday, and the weekend was now less than a minute away. Naruto eagerly stared at the door, looking at the clock every here and there.

 _RIIINNNGGG_

With a smug smile, Naruto swiftly grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. The halls quickly filled with students as they all made their way to lockers, bathrooms, and exits. As soon as Naruto was outside, he pulled out his own phone as well as a pair of earbuds. Making sure his bag was well secured, the blonde Dobe began to jog down the once again clouded streets of Eugene. Just because the world had changed, didn't mean that Naruto wanted to lose his strength with it.

After all, some weird stuff had been happening ever since he'd emerged from the hole he'd been hiding in. There were "demons" everywhere, at least that's what they called themselves. Naruto had quickly removed said demons from their hosts as quickly as possible, usually just mentally shoving the creatures out of the hosts' minds.

The blonde boy frowned as he saw a black smoke cloud head down the alley, following after the skimpy lady that had went between the buildings to probably fix her makeup.

Giving a sigh, Naruto took out his earbuds and casually strolled down the alley, his hands in his pockets. He watched as the woman's head arched back, the final whisps of smoke trailing into her body. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto approached the now possessed woman, giving a slight frown as the demon hissed at him.

"Who are you, little boy? What do you want?"

Naruto sighed yet again, his eyes turning red as he looked into the black, soulless eyes that stared back at him. Using his demon voice, he glared down at the woman as he held himself high. **"I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you are a worthless piece of scum. Get out of your host immediately, or I _will_ kill you."**

The demon looked slightly shocked before giving a nervous chuckle. "Hahaha, the Great Nine Tailed Fox is just a myth. He's been dead for over a millenia. Why would I believe you to be him?"

Naruto's glare became even more intense, his body beginning to bubble like his "Cloak". **"Last chance, you puny weakling. Either leave your host immediately, or I will end you. Do not think I won't, because I will."**

The demon seemed to become more nervous before giving a half-hearted smirk. "I'd like to see you try. I don't know what kind of creature you are, but I-"

The demon gasped for air as its mind was invaded. The blonde boy it had seen from earlier suddenly began shifting, his back arching and orange fur growing all along his body. Pointy ears and fangs emerged, as well as nine tails that formed in the blink of an eye. The now giant fox glared at the demon, his eyes glowing a bright crimson color as Killing Intent filled the mindscape.

The demon gulped as the Kyuubi spoke. **"I warned you. Now you will suffer the consequences."** With a single flick to the forehead, the demon gave a final scream before disintegrating into nothingness, the fox fading away into an easily forgotten memory.

Naruto sighed as the woman began to clutch her head. She looked around before seeing the blonde boy smile at her, wave, then put in his headphones and jog down the street.

(With the "two men")

Sam frowned at the demon circle they made on the motel floor and ceiling. Looking at the ingredients used to summon the demon king once again, the gentle giant fingered the pages of the journal, his eyebrows scrunching up. "Dean, are you sure we're doing this right? I feel like there's something off with this."

The toilet flushed and the sink could be heard for a moment before dean left the bathroom, zipping up his jeans as he walked over to Sam. "Well it's gotta be. It looks the same to me."

The tall Winchester glared at the dirty blonde. "Dean, you dropped the journal in the sink while you were brushing your teeth this morning. The ink is distorted now!"

The older brother looked up at Sam. "Yeah, well guess what? At least I've got good hygiene! If I didn't then you'd be stuck smelling burgers and pie all the time and you would never stop complaining! So, too bad. The rest of the journal is fine, so let's just assume this page is too."

Dean grabbed his salt and gun, while Sam gave one last glare before grabbing the holy water and a knife. The brothers looked at eachother before nodding, starting the ritual to summon Crowley.

(On the streets of Eugene, Oregon)

Naruto had jogged around the entire city three times before finally heading to his apartment. Thankfully, the blonde didn't have work today, so he had made the most of it and had gotten the exercise he wanted. Naruto set his bag down, closing his eyes as he grabbed a wet cloth and brought it to his forehead.

A strange feeling made its way through the ninja's body before fading away. With a scrunched up face, Naruto removed the cloth, taking out his earbuds, and opened his eyes.

The blonde sighed. "Great. Just what I need. It's my day off! What do you want from me?"

(With the Winchesters)

Sam and Dean stared at the blonde boy in confusion. When said boy had removed the cloth from his face, they recognized him as the boy that had ran into them earlier that morning.

They stared at the boy, who in turn gave a loud sigh. "Ughs, Great. Just what I need. It's my day off! What do you want from me?" The boy crossed his arms as he sat on the floor, not seeming to care all that much that he'd been summoned.

The Winchesters stared at eachother before Dean nodded and stepped towards the boy. "Who are you? Where's Crowley?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're all the same. I've only been around for a little while and all of you just ask me boring questions! 'Who is this?' and 'Who is that?' and 'Why are you here instead of this Crowley guy?' Well guess what? I don't have time for this, I've got a life to live, and I definitely don't wanna talk to some nut cased weirdos! So if you'll excuse me, I've got an apartment to clean up and some ramen to eat." Naruto stood up, ignoring the two glaring brothers. Before Naruto could even take a step, Dean was pointing a gun at the blonde boy's head.

"What do you mean we're all the same? And we aren't nutcases if we summoned you! Now tell us who you are or I'll shoot you in your cocky little head!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he placed his hands behind his head. "Well, I've been summoned a few times. Don't know why, but they usually look like you two: guns, knives, salt? I don't know what any of that stuff will do, but I'll take the water if you don't mind." Before the brothers could protest, Naruto casually stepped out of the circle, wiping the little drop of blood away from his mouth. He walked to Sam, took the holy water, and chugged it before setting the empty jug down on a table. "Ah, that's better. Now usually you all have that stupid circle thing that's supposed to stop the demons, but it doesn't really work on me. And the holy water just leaves a refreshing taste in my mouth. As for the knife and guns, they hurt a little bit are more of a nuisance than anything. And the salt? I prefer it on fries, not shoved down my throat or thrown in my face, thankyou very much. And Shorty, if you feel the need to shoot somebody that badly, then you seriously need a therapist. Nobody goes around threatening kids like that." Naruto walked over to the fridge, took out a beer, and sat down on one of the beds, ignoring the glaring, red faced Dean Winchester.

Before said Winchester could do anything, Sam grasped his brother's shoulder, giving him a nod and approaching the blonde teen. "Um, well, we're sorry to be bothering you like this. Dean is just a little angry that we didn't summon the right demon. Either way, we do have some questions and would appreciate it if you would stay and answer a few of them for us. Is that alright?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before tossing the empty beer bottle into the trash, it landing perfectly with a light thud. "Ya know, I don't get drunk. It's sorta sad, really. I can't drown my sorrows in beer or drugs or any of modern day things because none of them effect me." Naruto sighed before sitting up on the bed, smiling at Sam. "Ya know, you're not too bad compared to Shorty over there and the rest of your people. So, because you're being so kind to me, I'll answer one question. But only one. So choose wisely."

Sam and Dean nodded before looking at eachother, a silent conversation going between the two. After a few minutes they both agreed on something and Sam spoke up. "What exactly are you, and I mean supernatural-wise. Please don't give us run-about answers either. We'd really appreciate it."

Naruto smirked a little bit before his eye teeth grew a little sharper and his eyes turned red-slitted. **"To answer your question, I'm the Great Kyuubi no Kistune, and I was his host before he sacrificed himself to save me."** Naruto's eyes and teeth returned to normal as he spoke once again. "Whelp, there's your answer. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to clean up my apartment and go eat some ramen. You two enjoy your stay here in Eugene then! Bye!"

Before the boys could stop the blonde boy, he disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving behind two very confused hunters.

"Uhh... what's a Cubby not kid's tuney?" Dean stared questioningly at Sam, who's only response was to face palm himself.

"Dean, I swear you're gonna be the death of me one day. He said he's the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It's a Japanese myth, something about a Nine-Tailed fox that could cause tsunamis with only one tail. In other words, we summoned a demon of absolute destruction and chaos into our Motel room."

Dean's face went a little pale. "Oh."

Sam glared at Dean. "Yeah. OH." With a sigh, Sam grabbed his jacket. "Looks like we're doing some research tonight, Dean. We'll look up all the apartments in Eugene and see if there are any local ramen shops too. C'mon, let's go."

Dean sighed as he grabbed a few beer bottles. "Let's hit up a diner later too, ok?"

(A few weeks later)

Naruto smiled as he ran to his apartment. His sophomore year was over, and now he'd be a junior and he'd continue to learn about the new world he now lives in. Naruto quickly threw his bag onto his bed, grabbing the apron that said 'Justin' in fancy gold letters. With a smile, Naruto threw the apron on before racing out the door.

(With the Winchesters)

The brothers had found little to no information on the misterious blonde 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'. They had searched everywhere, finding nothing on the boy. So, with heavy hearts, the two brothers agreed to leave town the next day.

Sam smiled at Dean as they headed into a Japanese restaurant called 'Fox's Warehouse'. It had great reviews and was supposedly extremely healthy.

Dean grumbled about not getting burgers and pie while they sat down in a booth. They both stared at the table as menus were placed in front of them.

"Hello there! My name is Justin, and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you two?"

Sam smiled and glanced up at the waiter only for his jaw to drop. When Dean didn't hear his brother talking (which Sam would usually get waters first) he looked up only to come face to face with the very boy they'd been looking for. 'Justin' smiled at them as his cerulean eyes glinted in the light.

Dean just pointed at him as his nose twitched. "Y-you! We've been looking for you for weeks! Wha-wh- wait so your name is Justin?"

Naruto blinked a few times before laughing a little bit. "No, but that's what I'm going by at the moment. So, can I take your order or not?"

Sam nodded and ordered some water with a chicken Caesar salad while Dean ordered something called an "Ichiraku Ramen Special", which had been created by Naruto himself.

Before naruto could walk away, a hand grasped his arm. He turned around, glaring at Sam as the Winchester jerked his hand back, said hand being bright red with blisters forming on it. "Don't touch me." Naruto's eyes flashed red before returning to their blue color. "Now, would do you want from me now? I have a job to do, and that involves bringing you your food."

Sam winced as he grabbed a piece of ice from his cup and put it on his hand. "I'm sorry, Justin. It's just that, we'd like to ask you some more questions. We didn't get to talk to you very much last time and we'd like to talk to you a little more if that's alright with you."

Naruto seemed to think for a moment before giving a slight nod. "Very well. When I'm done with my shift then I'll come join you in the booth and we can go somewhere to talk, Alright?" Sam smiled and nodded while Dean glared at Sam's still blistered hand. Naruto noticed this before sighing. "Give me your hand." Sam looked at him confused while Dean looked ready to blow off Naruto's head. "Oh, just give it here!" Naruto gently snatched Sam's hand away as a gentle green light hovered over it. Nobody noticed the soft light as it faded away, leaving a perfectly healthy hand in its place. "Sorry for burning you. I don't usually do it on purpose, and you surprised me a little bit. It'll try not to do it again."

The boys looked at eachother before chatting away while Naruto continued to take orders and bring out food.

(After Naruto's Shift)

Naruto sighed as he looked to his boss. "Hey, Jiliana! I'm heading out. Is it alright if I take some of the leftover ramen?"

A young woman no older than 25 smiled. Her blonde wavy hair was pinned up in a bun as she nodded to the other blonde worker. "Of course, Justin! You'd better come in to work next week! And don't be late again!" She smiled at Naruto's fading form before helping with the next customer.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed the pot full of ramen, quickly filling up multiple styrofoam containers and placing them into bags.

(With Sam and Dean)

The two brothers patiently waited outside the diner. Sam and Dean has enjoyed their meal, but they'd been waiting for 'Justin' to finish his shift for over 8 hours! Just as they began to think they'd been left hanging, the restaurant door opened, the blonde boy carrying multiple bags of food. He smiled at the brothers who simply waved back.

"Hey you guys! Look what I got! My boss Jiliana let me have all the leftover ramen, so now I can have a nice, hearty meal! We can head to my place, if you want." Without waiting for an answer, Naruto walked down the sidewalk, the Winchesters following behind.

Once they reached the apartment, the two brothers looked around in wonder. The apartment was simplistic, but it was kept so nice that it almost seemed like a condo. The kitchen and great room were connected, allowing the owner to watch tv while they ate. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom off to the side, windows showing the apartment's great view of the well-populated Eugene.

Sam and Dean followed Naruto to the table as he sat down, taking out at least 6-7 bowls of ramen from the first bag. The blonde rubbed his hands together in anticipation before grabbing chopsticks and eating the ramen so fast you'd think he was a vacuum cleaner.

Within 10 very short and messy minutes, all 27 bowls of ramen were gone, Naruto lazily lounging on the chair with a content smile on his face.

Sam gently coughed into his hand, making the other two people in the room look at him expectantly. "Umm... so, Justin, we were-"

"Naruto."

Sam looked confused. "What?"

The blonde boy sat up and looked directly into Sam's eyes, his blue orbs seemingly glowing in the kitchen light. "My name. It's Naruto."

Sam chuckled a little bit. "So your name means fishcake?"

Naruto glared, quickly shutting up Sam. "There's another translation: Maelstrom. I bet you forgot about that one, huh?"

Sam sighed, nodding his head.

"Alright, I really don't want to be asked a bunch of questions that will confuse your tiny little minds. So, I'll tell you all about myself. What I was like, what I went through, why I'm here now, all that lovely stuff. If you've got questions, feel free to ask them at the end. Just don't interrupt me and I'll answer them, alright?"

Both Winchesters nodded as Naruto began his tale. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze..."

(A lot later)

"... and when Kuruma sacrificed himself to save me, I lived in while my best friend died. So I went into hiding. The other Bijuus tried to get me to come out of hiding, but when I didn't they went into hiding themselves. They still slumber today, and that's why I'm here now. I don't age, and I don't die. No matter how many times somebody may try, trust me, I wish I would die." Naruto rested his head in his hand as he traced the wooden patterns in the table. The Winchesters sat quietly as they stared at the boy in front of them. They didn't know what to say.

After a few moments of silence, Sam spoke. "So... you're the new Kyuubi?" Naruto simply nodded. "...and... can you actually create tsunamis with the flick of one tail?" Naruto smirked before nodding.

"The main reason most of Oregon has tsunami zones is because of me. I had been practicing my new form and might've accidentally caused some tsunamis... but don't worry! There was only one major one that killed less than 50 people..." Naruto frowned as he glared at his feet.

"So... Fishcake, why would you consider yourself a demon?" Dean received a glare from the blonde boy before he sighed.

"What you consider demons today are weak. Pathetic creatures. They take their hosts and use them as meat sacks. I don't like that. I might've been a host at some point, but Kuruma never used me like that unless I allowed him to. That's why I give the demons a chance to leave intact before I kill them." The brothers glanced at eachother before Sam spoke up.

"How do you kill the demons?"

"Ah, that's a hunter's question. I invade their minds and swipe at the demon in my Kyuubi form, and then they die, leaving both the host's physical and mental parts intact." Both boys looked confused before remembering that Naruto had gone into his own mind a lot, so it was probably second nature to him. "My turn for a question. Who's this Crowley person? And why do you want to find him?"

The brothers glanced at eachother before Dean spoke up. "He's the demon king. He's currently ruling over Hell itself. Why do you ask?"

Naruto glared at the floor as if he expected his eyes to gain lasers and to go straight through the floor. "I don't like the demon king. I've met him before. He's summoned me a few times. Never told me his name. Just said he wanted me to join him. I never did."

The Winchesters shared a glance. "Can you summon him for us?" Sam asked. Naruto nodded.

I need a few things, and then we should be good to summon this 'Crowley' guy. He's pretty weak if you ask me, but Kuruma told me to never underestimate anybody, that's why I make sure to keep on my toes even though I think he'll be extremely weak. That's also why I keep on my toes around you." The Boyd widened their eyes as Naruto said this. "Don't be surprised. I've been betrayed before, and I know you can't kill me because I've tried it myself. I was a little crazy back then when I was secluded, but I'm back to what I consider normal and I don't think I'm going to be killed by the likes of you. Still, I won't underestimate you two, and I hope neither of you underestimate me. I don't want to be betrayed yet again by somebody that I trust. In other words, don't lose the trust you've already gotten from me."

Sam and Dean looked at eachother before turning back to Naruto and nodding. "We understand. Betrayal is something nobody enjoys. So long as you don't betray us, we won't betray you."

Naruto looked to Dean, his cerulean eyes seemingly penetrating the eldest Winchester's soul. "I hope not. It'd be a shame. I rather like you two. Maybe we can even become friends."

Before anymore could be said, Naruto started the ritual. It was different than what the Winchesters did; Naruto simply needed a little bit of his own blood and some herbs from the kitchen.

After a few moments, Crowley appeared in all of his cocky glory. As soon as he saw the Winchesters, he sneered a little bit before realizing someone else was in the room. Somebody that Crowley hoped to never see again.

"Hello, _Demon King."_ Crowley gulped. He knew that voice from anywhere.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune, it's... uh, it's nice to see you again." The Winchesters looked surprised at Crowley's reaction. Even though it was an almost undetectable stutter, it was still there. They looked at Naruto, who was sneering at Crowley, his kanines enlarging and his eyes turning crimson.

 **"You need to be put in your place. After what happened last time, you need a good lesson on what a true demon looks like."** Naruto stepped into the circle as Crowley backed as far away as possible. Naruto wipes away the little drop of blood that fell from his nose. He looked at it before the blood evaporated on his now red bubbling skin. **"You are a mere ant compared to me. Do you understand that?"** Crowley nodded vigorously as Naruto stepped out of the circle, wiping away the little bit of blood that came from his nose once more. His 'cloak' disappeared, but his sharp teeth and slitted eyes remained. "Good. Now I believe the Winchesters have some things they'd like to ask you, yes?"

The Winchesters, who were still shocked by what Naruto had just done, barely nodded as they walked towards the circle. Dean smiled at Crowley, who had regained his composure once seeing somebody he believed to be lesser than him. "Ah, the Winchester brothers. Good to see you two again. What can I help you with? I do believe we can make a deal of some sort..?" Crowley smirked until he made eye contact with Naruto, who had approached the circle and was standing at its edge.

 **"No deals. They have questions, they get answers. So answer them or I'll rip your throat out."** Crowley nodded quickly as the Winchesters began their interrogation.

"We have some questions about leviathans..."

(An Hour Later)

 **"Good. Now that they have the answers we're done here. Now leave, Crowley. If I see you again it'll be too soon, and I might just kill you."**

Crowley nodded as Sam hesitantly destroyed the circle, The Demon King leaving far faster than anybody thought he could move. Naruto's eyes, teeth, and voice returned to normal as he smiled at the Winchesters. He handed Dean a plastic water bottle full of a thick, red substance. "Here. This might be helpful if you ever need to summon me for some help. Just grab a little bit of my blood and a drop of yours and mix them together. Say my name, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I'll be there. I'm trusting this with you." He smiled as he shook hands with both Winchesters. He waved to them as they left. "Good luck on your journey, and call me up if you ever need some super awesome assistance!"

The Winchesters climbed into their car, smiling as they waved and drove away. "Ya know, that kid wasn't too bad. Especially for a demon. If anybody deserves to be the Demon King, it's him." The brothers grinned as the drive away from the surprisingly peaceful town of Eugene, wondering if they'd ever see their new friend again.

 **A/N: So there's my one-shot! If you feel like there should be something else added (maybe another chapter to follow it up), then let me know. It depends on whether or not I'd actually like to work on it, so yeah! Hope you enjoyed it and love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **SKaEtrgrL**


End file.
